


Would You Be My Love?

by Wishing_Twice (Obliviatae)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, School of Performing Arts, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviatae/pseuds/Wishing_Twice
Summary: Nayeon just wants to improve her dancing.Momo needs some help with her singing.Together they manage to help each other, and maybe fall in love along the way.





	Would You Be My Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [numot94 (futureplans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureplans/gifts).



> Hi! This is the first time I'm writing for Twice and I'm just happy to be here.
> 
> I started working on this story as a gift to a friend of mine, I hope you all like it.
> 
> Warning: It's very very fluffy! They're incredibly soft and adorable!

 

 

It’s the twentieth time she’s doing the same sequence and she’s still failing.

 

She knows it’s the twentieth time but it honestly feels like the hundredth. She’s doing it out of tempo and it’s wrong. It’s all wrong, no matter how many times she’s trying, it’s not going to matter because she sucks, it’s just.... all wrong.

 

“Nayeon?” She looks at the doorframe of the studio at the sound of her name “what are you doing here? It’s past midnight...”

Jihyo is looking at her with a frown on her face and it annoys Nayeon.

“Why do you care?” she says, without energy to make it spiteful but still bothered. She just wants to get it right.

“You didn’t come to our room, I was just worried”Jihyo explains, picking up a bottle of water from the floor and throwing it to Nayeon, who catches it on instinct.

“It’s okay”Nayeon mutters, looking away as she gulps down some water. She’s not used to people worrying about her, and right now she’s not sure she likes it “I’m just practicing”

“You’ve been practicing for hours” Jihyo says, resolutely crossing her arms “you should rest”

 

Of course Jihyo would say something like that. Of course. Because Jihyo is one of the best on their class, at everything.

She’s able to pull off any kind of dance and any song. Even if she’s not the best, even if she’s not perfect, she picks up on the every choreography fast, doesn’t make any mistakes, and does them in her own way. And that…that bothers Nayeon to no end.

It’s not that she hates her roommate, no. She even considers them friends, and she knows she can rely on her. But the problem is that she doesn’t want to rely on her. She doesn’t want Jihyo to see her failing again and again, trying get the routine right. There’s no way she’s venting to her about how frustrated she is. No way.

 

Nayeon likes to be on top of the class. Just like on singing lessons, where she can match and even challenge Jihyo on technique. That’s where she likes to be. She would gladly forsake all the dance classes, if only they weren’t obligatory to pass the year.

She was barely approved to pass Dancing last year, and this year she’s struggling a lot to keep up. Whereas most of her colleagues learn a choreography in five minutes, it takes her half an hour. If it takes everyone else half an hour to catch up, then she will need an hour or more.

It’s exhausting and it’s not supposed to be this hard.

It wasn’t this hard in the beginning, when she joined the Performance Arts Academy.

She loved to sing and to dance. It was easy, it was fun.

Now…This is not fun. This is excruciating.

 

Nayeon eventually relents to her roommates’request and starts gathering her stuff to leave the studio. Jihyo waits for her by the door with a worried expression that makes Nayeon want to shake her. But of course she doesn’t, she’s a respectful friend, she has manners.

“How can you be pouting and frowning at the same time?” Jihyo asks, laughing as if there’s anything funny about the whole situation

“It’s both a talent and a personality trait” she replies, because she’d like to keep being on good terms with her roommate and because the alternative would be to ask her to shut up, and that’s rude.

“Okay, let’s leave” Jihyo says “and stop frowning, I’m doing you a favour, you’re too young to dance yourself to death”

“I feel like I’m already dead though”Nayeon mutters, and really, she feels like crap.

“What do you mean?” Jihyo turns her head to her as they start walking, and Nayeon can see worried lines on her forehead, so she quickly changes her expression to playful.

“Was just kidding, I’m just tired”

That seems to satisfy Jihyo, who just nods as if Nayeon said the most obvious piece of information in the world. “No wonder!”

Nayeon nods wordlessly as she stretches her lips into what she hopes is a convincing enough smile.

 

As they arrive at their room, Jihyo goes to sleep immediately, and Nayeon stays up looking at her schedule for tomorrow, trying to see where she can fit more dance practice hours and which studios will be vacant at what time.

_It’s okay, I have two slots between classes, I can do this._

She wont give up, she never does.

She falls asleep with a faint hope of optimist.

 

__________________

 

Nayeon is dragging herself to the studio after English class, wishing she had slept more since she feels exhausted. The studio she wants will only be available for one hour before being used for a senior’s class, and she really has to make the best use of it.

It’s not easy to find vacant studios in this school, and she’s very aware of that.

 

However, when she finally arrives, she can hear music, and approaching the glass door Nayeon freezes as she takes in the image of a girl already dancing in the studio. She’s amazing, doing perfect pirouettes, her arms reaching up as if she’s aiming to catch something invisible. Her expression conveys so much emotion and her moves are so dazzling that, for a second, Nayeon forgets to be annoyed.

After a moment though, she recovers enough to frown at the girl. Checking the schedule printed on the door, equal to the one available online, she quickly confirms that the studio should be empty at this hour.

A bitter feeling starts to drown Nayeon. She should have been faster, the first one to arrive.

One glance at the other studio schedules show that they’re all occupied and irritation starts to morph into desperation.

 

She leans into the door and looks at the girl again. She has never seen her before, which is somewhat uncommon, since this is a prestige school with not that many students and Nayeon is a people’s person. She likes to be liked, sue her.

She thinks that probably means that she must be a new student, which is weird, since they’re already in the middle of the first semester. Still, there’s no way Nayeon would forget this girl.

She spins and jumps elegantly, as if what she’s doing is as easy as breathing, when Nayeon knows for a fact that each movement is incredibly hard, involving a lot of technique. This girl is good, she must be a senior. She’s ready to go on stage, she’s mesmerising. And, more importantly, she doesn't need to practice any more.

 

Nayeon knocks on the door, wanting to drag attention to her as she opens the door slowly.

The new girl stops her movements and stares at her, baffled by the interruption. Her eyes are huge, shining intently in Nayeon’s direction, her bangs falling into her eyes as she bows curtly to her. She has cute dark and short hair, almost by her shoulders, and she’s wearing tight black leggings and a pink top that’s a little disconcerting to Nayeon. She fights to keep her face inquisitive and not let her eyes wander.

“Hi, nice to meet you” her voice is hesitant and Nayeon catches some kind dialect, which she can’t pinpoint “are you the teacher?”

Nayeon stares at her with wide eyes. Her? Teacher? Does she look like she’s older than this girl?

“No way” Nayeon argues with a quirked brow “do I look that old?”

The girl widens her eyes even more, looking terrified for a moment.

“No no” she starts saying embarrassedly as she puts her hands in front of her “I’m sorry, sorry! You don't look old, you look good! Very good!”

Nayeon startles, her cheeks burning. Oh my god…who is this girl?

She shakes her head, loving the compliment, specially coming from her, but not acknowledging it.

“Who are you?” Nayeon asks, a sly grin in her face as the irritation starts to dissipate at the other girls innocence.

“I’m Momo!” the girl replies with a blinding smile on her face, her expression open and carefree the second she says her name “Nice to meet you! And you?”

“Hi Momo, that’s a cute name” Nayeon says, testing the waters of this whole interaction and her demeanour, confirming that the girl is indeed innocent and so, so cute. Damn. What a contrast with her first impression, her dancing exuding confidence. Hot and cute, a dangerous combination. “I’m Nayeon”

“Ah, are you a student?” the girl speaks slowly and seems to be mindful of her words, but her voice sounds sweet even though she’s unsure.

“Yes” Nayeon confirms, walking into the studio and throwing her bag to the floor “Second year, and you?”

“Second year as well” Momo says with a huge grin, excitement clear in her eyes. She looks so genuine in her enthusiasm.

“I’ve never seen you around though” Nayeon argues, witch a quirked brow. She’s surprised that the girl isn’t a senior.

“That’s because I just arrived last week, I started school three days ago” Momo explains, sitting on the floor with crossed legs and a smile on her face. Just as Nayeon suspected, she’s a transfer student.

“Where are you from then?” Nayeon sits on the floor as well, knowing her practice time is already tainted.

“I’m from Japan! Kyoto!” Momo explains, slowly and with a smile that never falters “Someone from this school found me there and they asked me if I wanted to come, and it’s difficult”

“What is difficult?” Nayeon is patiently trying to follow the story. Momo’s speech isn’t the best, and it’s obvious she struggles with the language, but Nayeon can understand her fine, with some patience and effort.

“I’m on a scholarship, my parents don't have much money but the school said they wanted me to apply so…” Momo stops, looking at the side and humming in thought, Nayeon waits for her to proceed “It’s difficult to be alone here, but I like to dance and to learn more”

“You’re alone?” Nayeon asks, earning a nod from Momo “but you’re not staying in the dorm?”

“I’m in the dorm! But I have a room to myself for now and…” she stops again, this time her smile falters for a bit “well, you’re the first person that has talked to me for more than 2 minutes” she giggles after, as if it's funny.

Nayeon understands a bit. It’s the middle of the semester, classes are demanding and tiring, and most of students don’t have much time to talk to a kind of innocent but lost girl from Japan. Nayeon’s not even sure why she herself is giving the other girl so much of her time. She honestly doesn't have that many opportunities to practice, and she could really use any extra practice time, but something about Momo pulls Nayeon in. She looks just like a lost puppy and Nayeon suddenly wants to protect her. It’s silly, it’s whatever.

 

Momo smiles in her direction and it’s breath-taking. There’s also that, Momo is really beautiful.

 

Nayeon smiles her way. They talk a bit more about how Momo is enjoying the classes and the university, until there’s a knock on the door and they look up to see the students from the next class. Has it been an hour already? Wow.

 

“Can I have your number?” Nayeon asks while they’re making their way of out the studio, and she never though she’d be so bold but…

“Of course!” Momo replies excitedly, before she starts dictating the numbers.

“Thanks for talking to me” Momo says, shy smile while she looks down “I’m glad I made a friend”

Nayeon just smiles in return, not sure how to answer just kind and sweet comment.

 

__________________

 

Nayeon can’t get the image of Momo’s dancing out of her head.

 

All she wants to do when she’s dancing now is to see Momo dance again.

 

They texted for the next days after their first meeting, commenting how it sucked that their schedules didn’t match even though they’re in the same year, and Momo promised to see if she could arrange to move around some of her classes to match Nayeon's, which warmed her heart a bit. Just a bit.

 

Nayeon finds that Momo is always quick to flatter her, telling her directly how she likes to talk to her and other things that most people wouldn’t say so easily. It’s almost cheesy sometimes, but all of her statements are so full of honesty and authenticity that Nayeon can’t find it in herself to tease the other girl.

 

The first class that Momo’s able to change so that it matches with Nayeon’s ends up being vocal lessons.

 

All the students are already gathered around their teachers piano and Nayeon starts to get increasingly nervous because Momo’s late. She sends her a text explaining how to get to the classroom, because she knows Momo still gets lost a lot, but then Jihyo is signalling her to pay attention and she pockets her phone instantly. She’s on the top of the class, she can’t take risks.

 

Momo arrives in the middle of warming up, her eyes wide as she seems completely lost, cheeks flushed as if she just ran here.

Nayeon gestures for her to join her side and she feels immediately better when Momo stands beside her.

 

After just a couple of minutes, it’s easy to see that the teacher is becoming desperate with the lacking on Momo’s part in her singing. If she looks like a professional when she dances, it’s the exact opposite when she sings. The teacher looks like she’s losing her patience every time she has to correct Momo again and again. But then again, there’s only so much you can do when you have someone with less talent for singing and on top of that lacking in technique. So, their teacher sighs a lot, trying her best to teach Momo how to work with her voice. It’s almost to no use, and Nayeon hears a couple of students mocking Momo shortly after the class ends, calling her stupid and betting on how fast she’s dropping this year’s class because of her lack of vocal skills, and how the Japanese will come and get her any day now.

 

Nayeon immediately glares in their direction, ready to give them a piece of her mind, knowing fully well the impact her death gaze can have on almost anybody that isn’t Jihyo, but then Momo is touching her arm, shaking her head with a smile, and she freezes. Her touch is warm and she wears a kind smile on her face.

How can Momo be so calm while she’s being made fun of? She doesn't deserve this.

Nayeon deflates as Momo tugs her arm and drags her away from the classroom, stopping by a vending machine and wordlessly buying a bottle of water for her and another for Nayeon, who just looks at Momo speechlessly.

 

They sit on a bench outside as Nayeon looks at Momo intently, trying to understand her.

“You shouldn’t let people be mean to you” she starts, addressing the situation, unable to ignore it or just shake it off.

“I don’t care about that” Momo says, looking at her with kind eyes, and Nayeon isn’t sure if she’s clueless or just strong.

“What do you mean? You don't deserve to be treated like that” Nayeon argues, turning her body to her friend, but Momo stays calm, drinking her water.

“I’m used to it, and besides…” she looks at Nayeon with a relaxed expression “they don't mean anything to me, you shouldn’t get so worked up about people that don’t matter” she drinks from her bottle again, closing her eyes, and Nayeon gaze falls on Momo’s neck when she swallows, before lifting to her eyes again “besides, I know that I sound like a broken record”

At this Momo starts laughing. It’s not just a giggle, she’s truly laughing out loud and Nayeon stares at her, shocked at her reaction. She could never imagine herself reacting to the situation like this, and it feels refreshing to see that Momo doing it.

She really does look absent minded most of the time, so it’s a pleasant surprise to know she’s so aware of the situation and mature in dealing with it. Maybe more mature than Nayeon, even though she’s the older one between the two.

 

Nayeon truly cherishes every detail she’s been learning about Momo. She likes how different she is from everybody else that Nayeon knows. She’s unique, and Nayeon is enthralled.

“You don't sound like a broken record!”she contradicts Momo’s words, because they’re really not true “You just don't know how to use your voice, I can help you with that!”

“Would you?” Momo asks, laughter dying and giving way to that dreamlike look in her eyes again.

“Of course” Nayeon answers, and really, she’s glad she can be of help, wanting to show Momo her own capacities a little bit while she’s helping her at the same time seems like a win win situation.

“You’re the best” Momo says, wrapping her arms around Nayeon, who freezes in place, startled by her friends actions and feeling very conscious about every part of her body that is in contact with Momo in their embrace “I’m so glad I’ve met you! I’m lucky you came to that studio all those weeks ago”

And really, that’s the moment Nayeon is flushed with guilt about skipping on her self-imposed practice hours to spend more time with Momo. She remembers she should be dancing right now, and the feeling of failing her responsibilities starts to build up.

Momo must notice the change of mood because she lets go slowly, as if not to scare her.

“Did I say something wrong?" she asks with a worried expression that immediately alerts Nayeon, who immediately wants to keep the frown off her face.

“No no no!” she says loudly, almost yelling and making Momo jump back a bit, but getting the smile to come back to her face. “I’m glad I met you too”

“Promise?” Momo asks, hugging Nayeon back again, and this time Nayeon is ready for the embrace, holding one of Momo’s hands on her and playing with her fingers.

“I promise” she says, hushed tone as if it was a secret. Hushed tone as if it wasn’t bluntly obvious how much she likes the other girl.

 

___________________

 

 **Momo-ing ♥:** Nayeonnie! Can we meet after english? I wanted to be prepared for vocal lessons tomorrow.

 **Me** : Ah, I just saw your schedule, can you meet me at studio 5 after your class?

I really have to practice but then we can totally run through vocal exercises.

 **Momo-ing ♥:** I don't want to trouble you…

 **Me** : You’re never a trouble to me

Forget I said that

 **Momo-ing ♥:** So I’m trouble?

 **Me:** NO! never!

 **Momo-ing ♥:** I’m confused but I trust you. I’ll see you later! <3

 **Me:** See you later ♥

 

 

Momo arrives earlier than supposed, and Nayeon’s still trying not to suck at some dance routine that’s driving her increasingly frustrated.

She’s repeating the same sequence again and again, repeating the same error, when Momo opens the door without knocking, surprising Nayeon and making her fall.

Momo runs to her side with a worried expression, muttering apologies as Nayeon grabs her own ankle, but it doesn’t hurt much. Not more than what she’s used to.

 

Momo sits down next to her, looking at her ankle worriedly and still apologising, when Nayeon finally speaks.

“Stop apologising”she says, slightly leaning on Momo’s shoulder and closing her eyes. It’s surprising how she’s not annoyed with Momo at all. She’s sure she would be if this was literally anybody else. “You did nothing wrong, I was the one failing once again”

“What do you mean once again?” Momo asks, voice small as she starts brushing her hand through Nayeon’s hair, and the elder closes her eyes. It’s so comfortable to be with Momo.

“How come you dance like that?” Nayeon deflects from the question “You transform yourself when you dance you know?”

Momo giggles, and it sounds like comfort “Because I love dancing”

“How can you love dancing?” Nayeon pouts, lifting her head to look at her friend, starting to vent “I mean, I understand some people do but... it’s so hard. It’s so straining on the body you know, I always get tired after practice and sometimes I can hardly breathe, sometimes my chest hurts…”

Momo looks at her with wide eyes “I’m not sure you should push yourself that hard” she smiles, pushing Nayeon back to lean against her shoulder as she puts an arm around her “Just don’t worry so much, feel the music, work on your own limits you know?”she moves enough to look Nayeon in the eyes “You can only push your limits once you know where they are”

Nayeon stares at Momo with an incredulous expression. She would never expect the other to have such a wise vision of things, it honestly baffled her for a moment. Momo’s eyes are still set on her, wide and huge, shining with something people usually don’t understand, but Nayeon feels she’s getting better when it comes to understanding Momo now.

She looks at her with a serious expression “Feel the music?”

Momo nods enthusiastically “Yeah, I know you feel the music, I’ve seen you sing”

Nayeon blushes. Hard. Because of the way Momo said it, because of the giggle that followed it, and the fond look she was able to grasp from her friend.

“I love to sing” Nayeon nods, still leaning on Momo “It makes me feel free, it puts all my troubles on hold for that moment”

“It bears your soul”Momo nods, starting to play with Nayeons strands of long hair again “I understand. It’s the same for me, when I dance it’s just me and the music. It’s therapeutic. I love it”

“You’re a peculiar girl Hirai Momo” Nayeon says, closing her eyes and letting herself appreciate the comfort her friend is offering after such a tiring day.

“I get that a lot” Momo chuckles “But I get a feeling that from you, it’s meant to be taken like a compliment”

“It is” Nayeon nods, eyes closed and sighing in ease, smelling the perfume from Momo. Flowery and spicy, just like the double effect Momo has on you, the one Nayeon loves about her.

 

“So” Momo whispers after a while, probably afraid of waking Nayeon up even though she was not sleeping, just creepily smelling her and enjoying the contact “should we go to class?”

Nayeon straightens up and looks at Momo, who’s smiling fondly her way “Did we lost track of time?

“Kinda” Momo laughs a bit, checks flustered, and Nayeon gets a feeling that maybe she wasn’t the only one enjoying the close proximity.

“I’m sorry” Nayeon apologises anyway, because she’s the one who was supposed to be helping Momo like she promised her.

“It’s okay” Momo stands up, offering her hand to Nayeon, who quickly takes it “let’s make a deal though”

Nayeon smiles and goes to pick up her bag “What do you mean, a deal?”

“You’ll help me with vocal technique” Momo says when Nayeon approaches her “And I’ll help you with dance”

Nayeon looks at her with a surprised expression, reading Momo’s honesty all across her face. Of course, it’s Momo.

“Really?” Nayeon says, earning a nod from Momo, “I’m not a patient student though, I get irritated and start to curse a lot”

Momo starts laughing at the words, full of life and fondness “I think you know me well enough by now to know that won’t bother me at all” she says as they start making their way to their next classes “much less if it’s you”

Nayeon flushes again at her words, wondering if Momo’s aware of the extent of the effect she’s beginning to have on her.

They stop in front of Momo’s classroom, and she turns to Nayeon with her pinky finger extended.

“Deal?” she asks with an adorable pout on her lips. Nayeon is starting to think there’s no way of refusing anything when it comes to Momo.

“Deal” she replies, pinky fingers crossed in a promise they both seem happy to make.

“Good” Momo says, breaking the pose but capturing Nayeon’s hand on hers. Nayeon’s heart starts to beat faster as she waits to see what Momo’s going to say.

“Text me later, we can meet after classes today”she says, looking down with an adorable flush to her cheeks. Nayeon wants to coo, but instead squeezes her hand tightly.

“Count on it” she says, breaking contact against her will “I’ll see you soon”

“I’ll see you soon” Momo says, looking at her through her lashes.

Nayeon smiles brightly as they stare at each other.

“Sorry, can you hmm, move a bit so we can get in the classroom?”

Nayeon looks to the side, surprised by the voice, finding that it that belongs to a guy she recognises from some of her classes. He’s looking at the floor with a shy smile, as if he didn’t really want to interrupt the moment. They didn’t even realise. Wow.

“I’m sorry Jeongguk” Nayeon says as they both step away from the door giggling.

“Oops?” Momo says, still with a bright smile on her face that Nayeon is unable to resist.

“Go to class! Talk to you later!” Nayeon says as she waves and forces herself to go to her own class.

She turns around to leave, but not before she glances above her shoulder, only to realise Momo is looking right back at her, smile spreading wide on her face when they exchange eye contact.

 

Nayeon’s heart skips a beat.

____________________________

 

Nayeon’s last class of the day ends earlier than expected and, since Momo’s having dance class, she takes the opportunity to run to the studio where she knows she’s having the lesson.

In another time, she would criticize the people who stand behind the studio windows watching other student’s classes, considering them creepy, but as she stands there alone, eyes fixed on Momo as she practices a contemporary piece, she begins to understand that she might as well be a creep.

 

Momo jumps through the air with a precision and grace Nayeon could only dream about having. She’s watching her intently when Momo’s eyes find hers, and Momo smiles bashfully at her, her lips stretching wide as her leg lifts in the air as if it was nothing. Nayeon only realises her mouth is open when she feels it getting dry.

 

After the class ends people start leaving the studio and Nayeon waits for Momo by the door until she calls her from inside. A few people look at her knowingly as she approaches her friend.

 

“You came earlier!” Momo exclaims, smile bright and beautiful.

“My class ended a while ago” Nayeon explains, putting her bag down as Momo sits by the side of the studio.

“Did you like what you saw?” Momo asks, teasing eyes on Nayeon, who gulps dryly, unprepared for such a question leaving the innocent girl’s lips. The contrary of pure is what comes around Nayeon’s head, so she prefers to reply with nothing but a bashful smile.

 

When all of the other students leave the studio, Nayeon starts stretching as Momo watches a tape with the choreography Nayeon’s still learning. Seemingly catching up to it in a few minutes, leaving Nayeon truly impressed (just one amongst the many things that awe her when it comes to Momo), they start practicing slowly.

 

Nayeon finds that having Momo with her, explaining in detail how to follow the tempo and patiently going through the various sequences again and again, really helps. Plus, she’s so distracted about having the other girl so close to her that she forgets to get annoyed at her own incapacity.

The teachers way of explaining the moves have nothing on Momo’s touch on her arms or hip, the way she manoeuvres Nayeon to help her get her body line right. It sends a shiver down Nayeon’s spine, distracting her from her own mistakes. The desire to impress Momo makes her learn faster too, along with her own will to do better, to be better.

 

Slowly but steadily time passes, and they keep their afternoons and evenings filled with hours spent together on dance practices and vocal exercises.

 

Nayeon compliments Momo on the smallest things.

Some would say that Momo’s improvement is slow and shaky, but to Nayeon every time Momo learns a new technique, a new way of using her voice, it feels like a small victory for the both of them.

 

“You have a sweet voice Momo” Nayeon says, putting her chin on Momo’s shoulder as she reads the chorus of a song they’re practicing “It’s more melodic than you think, don’t doubt yourself”.

Momo leans her head in Nayeon's direction, a gesture of gratitude, a touch that by now means comfort and love.

 

They grow even closer, their routine now consisting in practicing together until the evening and then having dinner together almost every day. Nayeon honestly doesn't know how she’s not tired of Momo’s company, but if she’s honest, everyday she waits eagerly for the end of classes, for the time when she knows she will be with Momo, working on her dance and singing together.

 

She’s not blind, she knows she’s developing feelings for her friend. But she also knows she can get herself on check. She’s more than capable of handling her own actions, and it’s not because she has feelings for Momo that she has to act on them.

However, every time they touch, the small buzz she felt in the beginning has grown and been intensified by a million, sending shivers down her spine and temping her to lean on Momo more.

What’s even worst is that Momo starts to leave small kisses on her cheek every time she gets a dance sequence right.

Nayeon is not one to take advantage of the others gracious actions but she’s not going to lie, that positive reinforcement is the main reason she’s been improving so much at dancing, getting the routines right faster and more perfectly than usual.

 

“You’re getting so good Nayeonnie!” Momo praises, putting her arms around Nayeon’s waist and kissing her cheek. Nayeon closes her eyes with a smile, doesn't even dare to move, as if afraid it would break the contact “I’m so proud of you!”

“I’m the one who’s proud! You’re getting so good at singing that you’ll be better than me in no time!” Nayeon replies, putting her own arm around Momo’s shoulder.

“No way, you have my favourite voice” Momo says while she sways a little, making Nayeon smile wide.

“We really are good for each other, right?” Momo whispers, voice small as she looks in the other’s eyes. Nayeon’s heart stops completely for a second, seemingly lost for words until she manages to nod, fond smile on her face spreading as soon as she meets Momo’s happy gaze.

 

They stand there for a moment, with their arms around each other, simply enjoying each other’s embrace.

 

Nayeon thinks that maybe…maybe she’s not the only one that’s falling in more than friendship.

 

_______________________________

 

“I was invited to perform in the show on the end of the semester!” Momo announces, approaching Nayeon on the cafeteria with a trey full of food, a quantity that could be easily recognised as a two people dose. They’re standing in line to pick food from the daily alternatives, and Momo apparently chose them all.

“What?” Nayeon looks at her friend with wide eyes while the other nods with an incredible smile on her face, while Nayeon tries to pay for her own food as fast as possible, wanting to hug Momo. As soon she gets the receipts she puts her arms around her shoulders, hugging Momo tight “I’m so proud of you! I knew it! Just a couple months and you’re already the star of this university!”

She let’s go of Momo to see her brimming back at her as she approaches the cashier as well, who looks utterly unimpressed with the girls show of affection and excitement.

“Oh, there’s at least 6 more people joining me on the stage though” Momo says, paying for her incredible amount of food as Nayeon quickly wonders it goes, since Momo couldn’t be more fit.

“Don’t underestimate your invitation, there are a lot of other students they could have picked” Nayeon says as they pick a table to sit. The cafeteria is full, students everywhere, making her frown in annoyance since she can’t find an empty table just for the two of them. She spots a table for six with only a couple sitting on one of the sides, and she decides that’s probably their best bet.

“You deserve it, you know you do!” Nayeon says as she sits down, sending an apologetic look to the couple on the other, side who just smile in response.

“Will you be there?” Momo asks, her eyes smiling even before her lips do.

Nayeon looks at her. Momo seems ethereal, beaming back at her, hope in her eyes as she looks at Nayeon like she means so much.

“Of course I will!” Nayeon reassures, catching Momo’s hand on top of the table and squeezing it in hers “I wouldn’t miss it for the world”

“I knew it” Momo says, turning her palm up so they can hold hands properly, and Nayeon’s heart jumps a beat “I knew I could count on you”

“Always!” Nayeon replies, still staring back at her.

 

They stay there, just looking at each other, until she remembers that they should be eating their food. By the time she takes the first bite, her food is already cold.

 

______________________________

 

Nayeon is proud of herself.

She’s been improving on her dancing for the past weeks and her progress has become evident. Her teachers praised her, her colleagues recognised her efforts and she feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders, now that she can stop worrying about it every day. She’s fully aware that she owes it all to Momo.

Both her improvement and her recent happiness.

 

She finds that every time she’s with Momo there’s a reason to smile, a reason to get lost in the other girls eyes.

She’s proud of herself, but that’s nothing compared to how much she’s proud of Momo.

 

They’re in the studio, going through the last song they’ve been singing in class, and Nayeon’s looking at Momo, amazed at how she’s managing to use her voice beautifully, at how she sounds so mellow and sweet, singing words that Nayeon tries hard to remind herself aren’t meant for her. At least for now, not yet.

 

As soon as the song ends, Momo stands up and looks at Nayeon, waiting for a comment from the other, but she’s too lost for words. Momo’s place in her heart has been growing so much that sometimes she loses track of it. She finds that she doesn’t really mind.

“Nayeonnie” Momo says, throwing her arms around Nayeon’s waist and leaning on her shoulder “what do you think?”

“I think I’ve never met someone like you” Nayeon replies, truthfully, without filter.

Momo smiles to herself, nudges her nose closer to Nayeon’s neck “You’re just as amazing as I am”

Even her comments are one of a kind.

 

Momo kisses Nayeon cheek and it feels gentler than usual, making the older girl aware of every part of the warm lips touching her skin.

 

Nayeon moves slowly, testing her boundaries, giving Momo the possibility to turn her head away, to lean back. She doesn’t.

So, Nayeon brings her head closer, turning it slightly to the side before stopping for a second, gaze fluttering from Momo’s eyes to her lips. Momo must get the message because she pulls the other girl closer by the waist and closes the distance.

Nayeon kisses Momo slowly, enjoying every touch as soon as their lips meet. She hears Momo releasing a sigh of relief and smiles into the kiss, saving every second of it on her mind.

It’s a short, tender kiss. Momo’s lips taste sweet like her and Nayeon puts one of her hands on Momo’s neck to angle it better, getting used to the feeling of her lips on hers and missing them as soon as they part.

 

Momo’s looking down when they part, not taking her arms from around Nayeon, keeping her close as she shyly giggles. Nayeon chuckles at the sight, trying not to coo at the other girl as a smile imprints itself on her lips. She feels so happy that she’s not entirely sure how she’s supposed to cope with such blissfulness.

 

“I’m glad you did that” Momo says, her voice just above a whisper.

“Yeah?” Nayeon asks, caressing Momo’s cheek and bringing her gaze back to her. Nayeon feels her chest swell, fights the urge to drown Momo in kisses right then and there, until both of them can hardly breathe. But they have time. She looks into Momo’s eyes and she nods, smiling brightly.

“I’m happy to know” Nayeon says, pecking Momo softly on the lips again “Me too”.

 

_____________________________

 

Nayeon is running through the corridors of school with her bag falling off her shoulder, hurriedly apologizing to the people she bumps into as she tries to arrive at the grand auditorium with enough spare time to wish Momo good luck before the beginning of the show.

She was counting the seconds for her class to end, but the professor wasn’t shutting up so, as soon as he allowed it, she jumped from her seat and started running like a maniac.

 

As soon as she arrives at the grand auditorium she knows she’s too late. There’s already so many people surrounding the backstage area, there’s no way she will be able to sneak in now without getting in trouble.

She frowns, gazing at the door that could lead her backstage, and tries to resign herself to her evident failure. Then, she grabs her phone, praying to someone up there that Momo can still read her texts before the show begins.

 

 **Me** : Momo-ing! I’m sorry I wasn’t there to kiss you good luck, I just arrived now.

 **Me** : They aren’t letting me in.

 **Momo-ing ♥:** Nayeonnnie! Thank you for trying!

 **Momo-ing ♥:** I’m getting dressed now and there’s a bunch of people running around, it’s stressful.

 **Me** : I know I know, but I’m sure you’ll do so well. You’ll be the brightest star

 **Momo-ing ♥** : So cheesy, I’ll be asking for the missing kiss at the end

 **Me** : I’ll give you lots!

 **Momo-ing ♥** : I sure hope so <3

They’re calling me, I have to put my phone away now, I was texting illicitly just to talk to you

 **Me:** Omg, you’re so…

 **Me:** Put the phone away :3 I’m going to fight someone to see if I can manage to seat front row.

 **Momo-ing ♥** : Good, make sure you see me

 **Me** : I always see you…

 **Me:** Good luck ♥ enjoy yourself

 **Momo-ing ♥:** I’ll see you soon, thank you for everything Nayeonnie ♥

 **Me** : ♥

 

Every minute until the start of the show has Nayeon stressing about it. She can’t even imagine how stressed Momo must be feeling, but she also knows she was born to be on stage, to show her dancing to the world. This is just the first step, and Nayeon knows she’ll be fine.

 

She’s able to catch two front seats, saving one to Jihyo who joins her shortly before the show starts. And then, as soon as the beginning is announced, Nayeon’s heart jumps in anticipation.

 

Everything about the performance is magical, but Nayeon can’t take her eyes off Momo.

She’s wearing a long and light dress that falls on her body perfectly, the lines of her dancing evident on every step, and she manages to combine various styles of dancing expertly, swaying from one style to the next as if it’s nothing. Nayeon couldn’t be prouder.

 

As soon as the show ends, all the performers gather on stage to thank the crowd and Momo locks her eyes with Nayeon immediately, warming her up enough that she just wants to go on stage and fill Momo with kisses. She manages to stop herself though, avoiding showing everyone present just how much of a reckless mess in love she is.

 

When the doors finally open to meet the dancers, Nayeon jumps to Momo, who catches her by the waist with the happiest smile.

“You were so amazing!” Nayeon says, tightening her hug “You’re incredible!”

Momo laughs, a light happy sound, and nuzzles Nayeon’s shoulder, Nayeon taking the change to place as many kisses as possible on her cheeks.

As soon as they part, Nayeon realises they’re surrounded by the other performers and all the people congratulating them, but she still can’t take her eyes off Momo. She feels so proud that she can’t hold it in.

“That’s my Momo” she exclaims loudly, pointing at the girl, a big smile on her face, earning a bunch of giggles from Momo who’s holding her hand. She points to her again, feeling so warm and happy “That’s my girlfriend!”

“I am?” Momo asks, eyes so wide and round, shining at the prospect, and Nayeon can see the hope her gaze holds.

“You are” Nayeon replies in an assertive manner, even though her cheeks are flushed, because she didn’t really plan to blurt it out loud like this “If you want to”

In that precise moment, everything else seems to vanish around them as Momo kisses her gently but decisively on the lips. Nayeon smiles into the kiss, so happy she can’t contain herself.

“Of course I want to” Momo says, barely pulling back to speak, their foreheads touching, and Nayeon smiles as she brushes their noses together, making Momo giggle.

“I’m glad” she whispers, taking Momo’s hand on hers “Then let’s go on a date now! My treat, as a celebration of you being so perfect”

“A celebration of you being my girlfriend” Momo says, smile blissful on her face.

“That too” Nayeon says, knowing she’s blushing now.

“I like that” Momo says, leaning away with the most joyful expression Nayeon has ever seen on her face, and that’s saying a lot.

“And I like you” Nayeon says, pouting cutely at her girlfriend and caressing the hand she’s still holding.

“You’re so cheesy” Momo laughs, pulling Nayeon closer again “but I like you too”.

 

They kiss again and, in that moment, it’s only them in the world.

 

Nayeon can’t wait for more moments like this to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
